sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Eyecatch
EYECATCH Eyecatch 1Added by Chrismh The first eyecatch begin with the three yousei, Dodo, Rere, and Mimi playing on the new cash register. As they hop on the parts Majoprika begins to squirm by. Dodo accidentally lands on the switch that opens the money holding section. Which hits Majorika and sends her flying into the screen, somewhat breaing for the fourth wall as a crack appears on the screen. Next once again has the yousei playing. This time bouncing onto the lever to produce Cards of Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki. But Dodo landed upside down and because she was dizzy, she holds the card the wrong way. But when they realize it she quickly fixes it. Then once again all three flip it to reveal the title. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/f/fb/2.pngEyecatch 2Added by Chrismh http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/d/d4/Sharp_1.pngAll out of Magic...Added by Chrismh Next involves the ojamajo and Pop. She follows the girls around indivisually wanting to use their Kururin callers. So to use it, she steals Doremi's. But its revealed to have ran out of Magic seed usage. Which means it wont work. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/5/5a/Sharp_2.pngDoremi ask Onpu where her Kururin caller is.Added by Chrismh In the second half Doremi realizes her phone has gone missing. She goes around and ask the other three where it went but none of them have seen it. After the group begins to wonder where the run-away phone went. Its soon revealed that Pop got it to work and is calling her many "Boyfriends" Next, shown at the other half of the season begins with Doremi in her Purelein outfit. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/2/21/Motto_1.pngAdded by Chrismh The next eyetcatch begins with two panels. Showing the ojamajo's costumes on them. Then out pops Aiko in her witch form and Hazuki in her pattisier outfit. Then they jump back and Onpu comes out in her witch form while Momoko is in her pattisier outfit. Then after they hop back into the cards two Doremi's appear. Each dressed http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/7/7d/Motto_2.pngAdded by Chrismh in the two uniforms. However, upon realizing there's two of her. The Doremi's freak out and goes to hop back into the cards. Only for them to smack up against it and the cards to call over. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/6/68/Motto_3.pngAdded by Chrismh Next involves the Ojamajo in their Pattisier forms. It begins with the oven in the kitchen. Showing Aiko opening the pantry, Hazuki making what looks like pie crust. Then Onpu puts it into the oven while Momoko holds the clock. After it finishes they pull out the chocolate pastry and try it. ges. Next was split into two parts like the others. But the Ojamajo pieces were randomized, showing only two at a time and changing with each episode to mix it up. It shows Hana-chan and the others with tools. Dressing her up like them. Such as Onpu pulling part of Hana's hair up into a small pigtail and giving her more eyelashes. Hazuki giving her glasses, Aiko curls her hair back, Momoko gives Hana-chan hair like hers. It ends with Doremi brushing Hana-chans hair back and then putting it back into the pigtails. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/99/Dokkan_1.pngAdded by Chrismh Finally, http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/f/f7/Naisho_1.pngAiko and OnpuAdded by Chrismh The other half however shows the ojamajo going in a complete circle as they whisper Naisho to each other. Starting with Momoko to Aiko, Aiko to Onpu, Onpu to Hazuki, then finally Hazuki to Doremi. Then once this finishes Doremi whispers it to the screen before all of them pop up to say it one more time. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/6/62/Naisho_2.pngthe groupAdded by Chrismh http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/1/10/3.pngeyecatch 3Added by Chrismh the second eyecatch invoe the Ojamajo playing a hand game with Oyajide, who is in his wizard toad form. They keep losing however. But when Pop tries, she manages to beat him and get the items he was betting them with. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/d/d6/Doremi_pureleine.pngEyecatch 2, part 1Added by Chrismh Using the Kururin callers the screen splits to show Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu. All four then put their yousei into the phones, proceeding to shoot them into the magic computer, which Pop is seen holding. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/a/a6/Sharp_3.pngYousei's next stageAdded by Chrismh Now inside the computer it reveals the yousei have grown into their next age form. They pose for a moment as it pans out to reveal all of the Ojamajo, and Pop looking at the laptop. Next involves the Ojamajo taking fruits and putting them onto small sticks, dipping them in chocolate before offering the viewer the newly made chocolate fruits. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/3/33/Motto_4.pngAdded by Chrismh Next the yousei flying into the Pattisier intercoms. The ojamajo pose and shoot them into the Recipe book. Where they once again grow into their teenager stage Next involves Hana-chan making bead jewelry. Showing Onpu and Aiko posing together, then Hazuki and Momoko. It ends with her making tons more jewelry and Doremi wearing them all. finally Next begins with the Ojamajo working with the tapestry machine and sewing items. Making something they give to Hana-chan resembling a fancy beaded purse. In the end Pao pops out of it while Hana is holding it. Next involves Hana-chan and Pao. Playing her Accordian while they dance to the music. The others applaud the two of them which Hana cutely rubs the back of her head shyly. Pleased with their reactions.